Devenir vivant
by lililice
Summary: Après la guerre, Draco quitte son monde pour s'installer parmi les moldus. Anonyme mais étranger, il flotte dans la foule. L'avenir lui permettra peutêtre de vivre pleinement. Ou le passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Devenir vivant.**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Je voulais écrire quelque chose, pour voir, une idée qui m'est venu. Quelque chose de tout simple. Un moment de vie, une histoire banale. Sans grands événements mais avec un personnage complet, humains, avec un passé et un avenir. Quelque chose de peut-être un peu différent. Je n'ai pas terminé. Je ne suis pas sure du rating, mais je préfère éviter les tabous, dans l'idée du récit complet. Mais le sexe n'est pas le but du récit ! _

_Enfin je vous laisse voir… Quoi que, pour l'instant je ne met qu'un court prologue. Dites moi si ça vous plait ! Et si ça ne vous plait pas aussi d'ailleurs. Et aussi, dites moi ce que vous pensez du titre et du résumé !_

_Pour mon autre fic en cours, elle ai pour l'instant abandonné. Je ne suis plus dans le même état d'esprit, je verrais si je continue un jour._

* * *

**Prologue**

Un livre à la main, refermé sur son doigt qui marque une page, il s'engage sur l'escalator, descendant sur le quai. Son pas est sûr, sans être pressé. Comme tant d'autre. Son regard ne s'attarde pas sur les étrangers qu'ils croisent, leur préférant l'écran où apparaissent leur horaire du RER. Prochain ZYCK dans 18 minutes, il remonte, changeant de quai, espérant trouvé un ZUCK sur la voie 4. Effectivement. Le train est à quai, départ dans 3 minutes. Il choisit un siège sans voisins, dans les troisième wagon en partant du fond. Avant de s'asseoir, il jette un regard vers le siège, grimaçant légèrement. Pour lui, le principal défaut des transports en communs reste leur hygiène douteuse.

Une jeune fille, quelques place plus loin lui regarde quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard. Elle replonge alors dans son livre. Une vingtaine d'année, un sac d'école à ses pieds, sûrement une étudiante. Draco retourne lui aussi à son propre livre, cherchant la ligne qu'il vient d'interrompre. Ce livre l'ennuie. Il lève fréquemment la tête, regardant tantôt d'autres voyageurs, tantôt par la fenêtre. Il espère que Dominique ne sera pas là quand il rentrera. Il s'ennuie et se sent seul, et ne veut que l'être d'avantage. Depuis qu'il vit en France, parmi les moldus, il apprécie de plus en plus la solitude. Lui qui avant était si sûr de lui, lui qui avait toujours un public ne peut aujourd'hui bien se sentir entouré d'autres personnes. Il sait qu'il restera un étranger pour toujours, malgré son français impeccable, malgré son travail, malgré ses vêtements si peu originaux, malgré son faux passeport.

Ce n'est pas son monde. Il l'habite, mais n'en n'est pas imprégné. Pourtant, la magie ne lui manque pas. Depuis les premiers jours, ceux pendant lesquels il en avait eu besoin pour pouvoir passer pour un moldu français, il n'avait plus toucher à sa baguette. Une fois toutes les modalités (les faux papiers, la création d'un compte bien fourni, le propriétaire ensorcelé, l'apparence légèrement modifiée…) réglée, il n'avait plus ressenti aucune envie de faire de la magie. Son ancienne vie ne lui manquait pas, et la nouvelle ne la satisfaisait pas. Alors, depuis maintenant plus d'un an, il flotte, entre deux. Attendant. Regardant par la fenêtre. Sans ambition.

Le train ralentit. Il range son livre dans son sac et se lève. La fille reste assise, ne relève pas la tête. Draco descend et se dirige vers la sortie, hâtant le pas en apercevant son bus arrêter. Il s'agit surtout d'un réflexe, il n'est pas réellement pressé. Il n'a rien à faire de sa soirée. Peut-être envie d'une bonne douche chaude. Il faudra qu'il pense à sortir les poubelles.


	2. Un jeudi comme un autre

**Devenir vivant.  
**

* * *

_**  
Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le premier chapitre, toujours très courts, malheureusement. Il finit de mettre en place le cadre, l'histoire commence vraiment au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

**  
Un jeudi comme un autre.**

6h58. Il allume sa lampe de chevet, et éteint son réveil avant qu'il sonne. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'étire, puis soupir. Il se lève, sans motivation, et passe rapidement un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Il n'a pas envie d'aller travailler. D'un autre côté, il n'a envie de rien d'autre.

Impeccablement coiffé, bien habillé, il sort de chez lui. Il affiche un air volontaire, et marche énergiquement jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. La volonté, il n'en a toujours pas plus. Mais il a appris à faire semblant. Un Malfoy n'a jamais l'ai abattu. Même après avoir changé de nom.

D'ailleurs, au début, il avait cru que le changement de nom lui serait plus difficile. Il avait hésité, et avait finalement choisi un nom assez proche de celui qui avait toujours été le sien, Mauroy. Sur le moment il n'y avait pas fait particulièrement attention, ce qui lui importait principalement était de rester le plus possible un Malfoy. Mais maintenant, chaque fois qu'il le prononce, il se rend compte de la laideur de ce nom d'emprunt, alors qu'il finissait par se moquer de la ressemblance avec son nom de naissance. Draco n'aimait pas la laideur. La beauté était certainement la valeur à laquelle il avait été le plus fidèle dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas très dur. Il avait trahit beaucoup d'autres valeurs. Et encore plus de gens. Mais, pour l'instant, cela ne le préoccupait pas.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le bureau de son agent avant plusieurs minutes d'avance. Il passa acheter un journal avant d'entrer. Deux habitudes qu'il n'avait pas perdues de son enfance, lire la presse et ne jamais être trop en avance. Même si ces habitudes n'avaient plus vraiment de raison d'être aujourd'hui. 6 minutes avant l'heure, il passa la porte de l'immeuble. Le temps de monter, il aurait quelques minutes d'avance. S'il préférait ne pas être trop en avance, il évitait d'être en retard. 

Draco sortit du bureau trois heures plus tard. Ca avait été plus long que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais il avait aussi plus de contrats. Il était pris pour les photos de plusieurs magasine et une affiche publicitaire. Cette histoire d'affiche l'angoissait un peu, et il en avait longuement discuté avec son agent. Les photos dans les magazines, on les regarde puis on les oublie. Alors que les affiches, s'il passait devant, quelqu'un remarquerait sûrement que c'était sa photo. Pas que cela le dérange, en soi, dans l'idée, mais de savoir que cela arriverait le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il voulait sortir de cet anonymat écrasant. Mais il avait honte, quelque part. Timide. Lui. En marchant pour rejoindre le bus, il avait la tête baissée. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Une angoisse qui ne lui allait pas, qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il aimait faire parlait de lui, non ? Il avait toujours aimait ça. Il aimait être regardait. Il le méritait. Bon, peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'on ne le regarde pas en pensant « Hey, c'est le type de la pub pour le poisson ! ». Oui, voilà. Maintenant que son image allait commencer à être associer à sa personne, ce serait par l'intermédiaire du poisson. Et pas pour une victoire de Quiddich ou un nom noble. Ces chances de briller se réduisait aux produits alimentaires. Quelle déchéance.

Il réalisa alors que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ressemblait à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son père avait était emprisonné. On avait entamé sa fierté. Mais cette fois ci, au moins, il y gagnerait de l'argent. Et puis, il n'y perdait pas son père. Et ça ne l'obligerait à rien auprès de monstre comme Voldemort. Et ça ne rendrait pas les gens méfiant envers lui. Oui, cela allait sans dire, il avait vu bien pire. Il lui suffirait d'apprendre à cuisiner le poisson pour être un peu moins ridicule. 

Il arriva chez lui aux alentours de 13h. On moment où il rentre, Dominique s'apprête à partir. Il le salut d'une geste de la main puis lui signale :

« Salut ! Désolé faut que je file, je suis déjà à la bourre. On se parle ce soir !

- D'accord. A ce soir. Passe une bonne journée. »

Le temps que son colocataire attrape son sac et ses clefs et Draco se trouve seul. Il ferme la porte, pose son sac et va aux toilettes. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa journée. Il n'a pas faim. Il s'installe sur le canapé, allume la télé et zappe, cherchant une chaîne où il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant. Il ne trouve rien. Il soupire, éteint la télé et va regarder par la fenêtre. Vivement demain. 

Puis, il se rappelle que l'on est jeudi. Alors, comme toutes les semaines, il se dirige vers sa chambre, s'assoit à son bureau. Il prend une feuille blanche et un stylo plume et commence un brouillon de lettre. Comme depuis plus de dix ans. Sauf que, avant, il utilisait un parchemin et une plume. Mais ces détails mis à part, il n'a presque jamais cessé d'écrire à son père le jeudi. Sauf, bien sur, quand il se cachait. Et avant qu'il trouve comment faire parvenir son courrier de chez les moldus sans se faire découvrir. Maintenant, cela lui coûtait assez cher mais il était content de pouvoir de nouveau donner de ses nouvelles à son père. Il n'avait certainement pas beaucoup d'autres distractions à Azkaban.

Après trois brouillons, il commence à recopier soigneusement sa lettre. Il a le temps. Il veut que son père sache que tout va bien pour lui. Il ne veut pas lui mentir. Il s'efforce de présentait les choses sous leurs meilleurs jours sans le paraître. Il cherche des anecdotes intéressantes. Le plus difficile est de laisser croire qu'il continue à vivre tranquillement, n'importe où, et surtout, dans le monde magique. Les lettres arrivant à Azkaban son lues. Et même s'il ne signe pas de son nom, qu'il maquille son écriture et appelle son père par son prénom, il sait qu'il serait facile pour un gardien attentif de deviner de qui viennent ces lettres. Même s'ils ne doivent pas s'y intéresser énormément. Même si tous le croient mort. Il est sur, en tout cas, que son père sait qui lui écrit. Et en cas de doute, le veritaserum pourrait être utilisé. Aussi, il ne peut rien révéler.

Finalement, sa lettre fait une dizaine de pages et il y a passé une grande partie de l'après-midi. Il la glisse dans une enveloppe, le feuillet plier en trois, colle de timbre et sort la déposait dans la boite, à deux pas de chez lui. Il profite d'être dehors pour fumer une cigarette. Il fume très peu. Il a arrêté. Deux ou trois cigarettes par semaine. Pour le plaisir, uniquement. Une le jeudi, toujours.

Il n'y a pas encore trop de bruit, trop de monde. Il n'est pas encore dix-sept heures. Et il ne fait pas très beau. Après avoir finit sa cigarette, il reste là quelques secondes puis remonte dans son appartement. Il a faim. Il récupère un paquet de gâteau dans la cuisine, son sac dans le salon puis va lire dans sa chambre. Il attend le soir, et le lendemain.


End file.
